hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Yume Kokanezawa
Yume Kokanezawa (ユメ コカネザワ, Yume Kokanezawa) is Chikara Kokanezawa's second-born child and a member of the Kokanezawa Clan of Jikain Village. Appearance Yume is a beautiful woman with long dark purple hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She wears traditional clothes of the Jikain village, normally a very long red and golden dress resembling a kimono. Personality Yume appears to act like an ordinary Jikain villager at first glance: friendly, polite, considerate, humble and respectful towards others. In fact, when with people other than her family, she uses this facade to win their trust. But Yume's real persona is far different from that. In truth, she is extremely manipulative and selfish, willing to use anyone to get what she wants. When using her real personality, Yume is very serious, stern and strict with other people, which causes even her servants to think of her as a ruthless demon. A secret very few people know is that Yume also seduces men to gain favors and gifts. The only person Yume really respects and listens to is her Father, which, despite everything, makes her a bit childish. Yume's deepest desire is to marry Arashi's son, Mu, so that she could have a child with him and make them the next Leader, thus making the uniting the Kokanezawa bloodline with the Leader's, an objective she shares with Chikara. However, she still hasn't succeeded, and despises Mu for that. Her intelligence is one of her greatest traits, as she can quickly think of strategies or get out of situations. Summed up with her natural ability to intimidate people, this makes her virtually impossible to argue with. She doesn't seem to care about her siblings, even finding some of them annoying. Background Yume is the second-born child to Chikara and his first wife, Nara. She is a Nen genius, awakening Nen at the age of 3 and developing her ability few years later. At some point, she met Mu Hosoda and since then, wanted to marry him and intertwine the Kokanezawa and Hosoda clans to achieve more power. Equipment Abilities & Powers Nen Yume is a Specialist. Being a genius of Nen, she was able to use it at a very young age, and after training, was able to create her ability. Second Name '(狩猟の分身, ''The Hunting Doppelganger) '''Type: Specialization This is a counteractive ability that will activate should Yume die. After her death, a clone of Yume appears, taking her appearance and personality so perfectly it is undistinguishable from the original. This clone will then hunt for whoever caused Yume's death and kill them, absorbing their life energy, and later, using it to resurrect Yume before disappearing. Meanwhile, it will also act as a substitute for Yume. If the cause of Yume's death is natural, the clone will not appear. The disadvantage of this ability is that the clone is very fragile, being able to be easily killed; if it is killed before resurrecting Yume, there is no way to bring it back. As the ability is active only when Yume is dead, Second Name makes use of post-mortem Nen. Trivia * "Yume" means "dream".